None.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for a bat weight and protector, and more particularly, pertains to a bat weight and protector for use with a baseball or softball bat. Swing resistant methods and devices have been in existence for many years. A common method for increasing swing resistance is to swing multiple units of the apparatus one would eventually use to strike a ball. For example, a baseball player would swing multiple bats to warm himself up. Two other methods include a separate rigid weighted cylinder that would slide over the bat barrel, but not exceed the tapered end of the bat""s barrel, and a weighted donut slid over the knob and rest near the grip of the tapered portion of the bat. The more distal the weight from the barrel end of the bat, the heavier the weight needs to be, and the more proximal the weight to the barrel end of the bat, the less weight required to produce the necessary swing resistance to warm up the batter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The location of the bat weight of the prior art is prohibitive and requires more weight to achieve the desired effect to warm up a batter. The weighted portion of the present invention is located closer to the barrel end of the bat and requires less mass and weight to achieve the desired effect. This invention also has a larger outside diameter which creates more wind resistance when positioned over the barrel end of the bat as it is swung. Prior art devices are dangerous if accidental detachment occurs during use. This invention is very different. It is very soft and unlikely to cause harm if detachment from the bat occurs.
The present invention is also used as a protector for barrel end of a bat while in a bat bag during travel or in the dugout between uses, whereas the prior art does not exhibit dual purpose qualities.
The general purpose of the present invention is a bat weight and protector.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a bat weight and protector, including a soft weighted cylindrical portion made of rubber or other suitable material, a retainer ring and webbing straps, which at one end are equally spaced around the retainer ring and stitched thereto, and at the opposite end the webbing straps are looped around the cylindrical portion and stitched thereto. The cylindrical portion is positioned over the barrel end of a bat and is held in place by the retainer ring. The bat weight and protector not only safely provides added weight to the barrel end of a bat for use during warm-ups, but also protects the bar when not in use.
One significant aspect and feature of the present invention is the positioning of the weight near the barrel end of a bat.
Another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is the soft rubber which the weight is made from creating a safe, cushioned device.
A further significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a water resistant device that will not be affected by rain and will not rust.
An additional significant aspect and feature of the present invention is webbing straps which are durable, light and strong.
Still another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is the ability to have dual purpose as a bat protector and weight.
Yet another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is an optional clip for attaching a bat to a fence when not in use.
Having thus described embodiments and significant aspects and features of the present invention, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a bat weight used for warm-up swings.
One object of the present invention is to provide a bat weight which allocates the weight to the barrel end of the bat.
Another object of the present invention is to use less weight to achieve the same resistance during a practice swing.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a means of protecting a bat when not in use.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a means of clipping a bat to a fence when not in use.